The New Age Titans
by starcarved
Summary: The original Teen Titans have moved on. Now they're busy with the Justice League. I know introduce the New Age Teen Titans. From a boy with superhuman intellect to a girl who is one with shadows, these five new heroes have dedicated themselves to protecting Jump City. In doing so they will have gained new friendships and even find love. RobinXStarfire RavenXBeastBoy


The original Teen Titans have moved on. Robin and Starfire are busy raising their two children, Jenson and Blastfire. Not only that but all five of them have gone on to join the Justice League. Including BeastBoy, along with Raven who is now his wife.

The Titans managed to keep watch on Jump City for a few long years. This all stopped when their attention was called away by more important duties. This lead to a large increase in the crime rate of their former hometown.

That increase created our new heroes. The New Age Titans.

Zane Welsh walked down the empty city street alone. His home wasn't the same as it was back then. Back when _they _were around. He always dreamed of one day being an honorary Titan, but they've all moved on to the Justice League. The Tower was still there, just off the bay. The Titans still visited the city when they could, but their occasional visits did very little to stop the crimes.

He sighed thinking about what it would have been like. He could have done it, he knew it was possible. After all he knew he was special. He was a genius, the people around him seemed to be nothing more than robots. He could see right through them, he could always tell what most of them were thinking.

The teen looked up in time to see a large explosion go off in the distance. Logic was telling him that what he was about to do was an awful idea, but something inside him couldn't resist.

He rushed towards the noise, the smoke floating into the air leading him to his destination. As he rounded the corner he was met with a gust of ash filled air. Before him was what appeared to be a massive rock. It would have been completely harmless if it wasn't walking. The creature was standing amongst the rubble of the eastern wall of the Bank of Perez.

"What the hell is that!" he yelled to himself upon seeing the monster.

"No idea!" another voice answered his question. Zane looked around for the owner only to find that he was completely alone.

"Oh sorry, I probably shouldn't be hiding huh? The names Volt!" the teen laughed as he appeared next to a nearby lamppost in a flash of lights.

"I'm Zane…anyway I'm not sure now is the best time for introductions." The genius replied after noticing that they had caught the creature's attention.

The monster stood on two feet, and was at least ten feet high. It's eye sockets held nothing aside from a deep red glow. It turned towards the two teens and let out a bloodcurdling roar.

"Ow! Calm down Frankenrock!" Volt yelled as he covered his ears.

Zane cringed and ran to the blonde haired boy's side. Volt glared angrily at the beast, sparks flew from his body. The angered creature turned his attention back to the task at hand and continued into the building, leaving a wake of destruction behind him.

"We have to stop him!" Zane yelled as he rushed towards the gaping hole in the bank's side.

"I'm on it!" Volt replied before disappearing in a flash of light. Zane looked on intrigued as a nearby light fixture exploded in rain of sparks. Soon another did the same, the explosions occurred in sequence, growing closer to the building.

"Cool." Zane said with a shrug before hurrying after the teen.

Volt launched himself into yet another light bulb, searching for his adversary. The inside of the bank was quiet, even though it rotated between being completely dark and filled with an immense red light.

'_Must of triggered the alarm…' _he thought to himself as he searched for the rock giant.

In the brief moment that the room was illuminated he located his target and launched himself from his perch in a flash of light. The monster, Frankenrock as Volt calls him, looked up only to be met with a spark filled punch.

Frankenrock roared in anger and began swinging his fists about in a frenzy. Volt yelled in pain as one of the enraged giant's punches sent him flying into the vault door.

"Volt!" Zane yelled as he rushed towards the blonde.

"I'm fine, dude, just watch out for Big-Mad-N'-Ugly over there!" he pointed towards their opponent.

Zane turned towards the giant with a mix of fear and anticipation filling his eyes.

The disgruntled Frankenrock had returned to the 'door' he created and was carrying a large chunk of the rubble.

"Watch out!" Volt called as he attempted to get back to his feet. He failed miserably, crashing back to the floor.

The villain roared once more before hurling the mass of rock at him. Zane raised his arms above his head defensively as the material grew closer to him. At first he expected to feel unbearable pain, or simply nothing at all. Then he remembered he wasn't normal, and he had nothing to fear.

The rock stopped mid-flight and became surrounded by a faint blue aura. The brown haired teen's irises glowed blue as he hurled the projectile back towards it's owner.

"Alright bro!" Volt yelled suddenly appearing much better.

Frankenrock yelled angrily before crashing through the front of the building and running down the street. Blue lights began to mix into the room as more police cars drove up outside.

"Let's get out of here…we need to catch that _thing _before anyone gets hurt." Zane whispered as he made his way towards the Emergency Exit door.

"Oh yeah..right!" Volt said disappearing once again. The lights that filled the sign displaying the words "EXIT" burst one by one.

"Ever heard of walking?" Zane muttered as he hurried after him.

Zane ran for another few blocks until he was a fair distance away from the sirens.

"Man you're slow!" Volt yelled to him. He lay on the sidewalk with his hands behind his head.

"This is no time to relax we have to find that monster." Zane said. He held his fingertips to his temples with a confused look on his face.

"You mean Frankenrock? Eh, well I don't see we're gonna do that… Although he is freaking huge! But he probably knows that soooo—" Volt rambled.

"Shut up. I can't think." The taller boy commanded.

"What?" was Volt's reply.

"Downtown, near the Pizza Corner. People are screaming…we need to go." Zane yelled before running down the street.

"Dude, the Pizza Corner's in the other direction!" Volt called as he ran after him.

"Yes, but it's faster this way! Going the normal route will just get us stuck in all kinds of traffic and road work!"

"Oh…uhhh kay!" the blonde replied as they turned a corner.

They were now running through a cramped alley. Zane leapt onto a nearby fire escape, running up its stairs until he reached the highest level. Volt was close behind him. He pulled himself onto the rooftop and held his hands to his forehead once more.

"I can't find him..." he mumbled to himself.

"Look over there!" Volt yelled pointing towards a nearby intersection.

Their "old friend" was rampaging in the middle of the city. It didn't seem to be alone either. Someone was fighting with it, and they weren't losing.

"There's no way I can get there fast enough…" Zane muttered.

"Leave that to me!" Volt told his friend.

He grabbed the brown haired teen's arm and jumped off of the roof's edge.

"Don't freak out, that's kind of the last thing you want to do!" Volt laughed as the ground grew closer.

"Are you crazy!?" Zane yelled shutting his eyes.

He waited for the pain of death to come. Eventually, he opened his eyes to find himself standing under a streetlamp surrounded by shards of glass.

"You probably shouldn't just stand there, Rocky-Rage guy over there might need our help" Volt rambled.

"Right!" he replied.

The large villain was fighting with a much smaller, not to mention much less menacing, teenager. The boy was rather short but amazingly he was fighting the giant with no difficulty. The latter had procured a multitude of cracks and chips in his body, his assailant showed no signs of letting up.

Zane concentrated as his hands and eyes emitted a blue aura, the two in front of them were soon encased and floating above the ground.

"Put me down!" the teen yelled in a frenzy.

The rock giant let out a few incoherent roars.

"Who are you?! Tell me that and I'll let you go." Zane demanded of the boy.

"My name is Berserker, I was fighting that _thing _to protect the city." He replied in a monotone.

Zane held eye-contact with the boy named Berserker for a few more moments before allowing him to drop to the ground. He landed with a thud before glaring at the teen and rising back to his feet.

"So, what do we do about him?" Berserker asked with a frown.

"Um…I think I can help with that…" a shy female voice spoke from further behind them.


End file.
